Angel
by Akemi Miharu
Summary: Jika memang kau ingin membunuhku, silahkan Sakura. Aku akan menerima kematianku dengan senang hati/vampirefic/sasusaku/romance/warning inside


_**Angel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku ( slight NaruHina and SaiIno )**_

_**Warning :**_ _**Vampirefic, OCC, TYPO, oneshoot dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darah segar terlihat mengalir dari tubuh seseorang disana. Wajah cantiknya terlihat terkejut sampai maut menghampirinya. Sesosok wanita berdiri tak jauh dari sana, masih mengacungkan pistol yang ada digenggamannya. Senyum tipis tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

" _Mission complete,_"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis nampak berjalan menuju sebuah cafe di pusat kota Konoha. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dengan membawa sebuah ransel ia berjalan gontai menuju cafe tersebut.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang gadis lain. Wajah cantik dengan iris aquamarine terbingkai indah oleh rambut pirangnya. "Oh Sakura, kau sudah datang? Loh, kenapa terlihat lelah sekali?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan Ino, sekarang tolong buatkan aku _vanilla coffee latte_," gadis itu kemudian menghempaskan badannya di sofa yang berada di ujung ruangan. Mata emeraldnya memandang langit-langit cafe yang di hiasi gambar awan.

"Nih," kata Ino sambil meletakkan pesanannya. Kemudian gadis itu duduk didepan Sakura. "Nah ceritakan bagaimana tadi?"

"Seperti biasa terlalu mudah," kata Sakura sambil menyesap secangkir _latte _dihadapannya. "Nanti detailnya akan ku ceritakan didalam," Ino hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang duduk disalah satu kursi diruang itu. Didahinya terdapat tanda diamond berwarna hijau, menjadi daya tarik sendiri.

"Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, dia adalah vampire, meski hanya kelas bawah. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka Tsunade-sama,"

"Ya sudahlah, tapi kerjamu semakin bagus Sakura. Jangan lengah, misi kita sebenarnya adalah membunuh raja vampire sebelum bulan purnama bulan depan bersinar" Sakura mengangguk paham. Kemudian keluar dari ruang yang bertuliskan staff only di daun pintunya.

Ketika sampai didapur, dilihatnya sesosok gadis berrambut lavender sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke kotak bekal.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata?"

"Oh, aku sedang memasukkan bekalmu Sakura. Kau pasti lelah, makanya aku siapkan makan malam untukmu," kata gadis itu dengan senyum ramah. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah selesai Hinata memberikan kotak itu pada Sakura.

"Arigatou~ aku pulang dulu Hinata." kata Sakura mulai melangkah meninggalkan cafe tersebut lewat pintu belakang.

Malam itu terlihat sudah sangat sepi, maklum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hanya Sakura saja yang masih berjalan dijalan itu.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika merasakan seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Namun ketika dia menoleh tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. " Huft, mungkin perasaanku saja,"

Sakura meneruskan perjalanan dengan langkah santai. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dari dalam kegelapan. Senyum sinis terlihat terukir tipis dibalik gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _triple date_ besok malam?" kata Ino santai sambil membereskan beberapa meja pelanggan. Sakura memandang sekilas sahabatnya itu, kemudian kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dengusan kesal terdengar lirih dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"_Triple date_? Apa tidak apa-apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja selesai membuat coklat hangat untuk mereka bertiga. Hari ini cafe terlihat sepi karena hujan deras yang terus mengguyur sejak pagi. Sehingga ketiga gadis ini terlihat sedikit santai.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, toh nanti kita bisa berpencar. Kalo kalian setuju, aku akan segera beritahu Sai," raut cerah menghiasi gadis Yamanaka itu. Akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali mereka bisa santai. Yah paling tidak sehari sudah cukup untuk melepas lelah dan penat.

"_Double date _saja," kata Sakura datar dibalik meja kasirnya. "Aku tidak bisa ikut," raut kesal kini tergambar disana. Tanpa ia sadari iris emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Ah si pantat ayam itu belum pulang?"

" Yah, dia masih ada di Kiri. Katanya masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan," kini Sakura tampak menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

" Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus lembut punggung sahabatnya itu. Berusaha menenangkan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, hanya sedikit lelah."

"Sejak pulang dari misi kemarin kau terlihat aneh, ada apa sebenarnya? Kemarin kau hutang penjelasan padaku Sakura." Ino menarik tangan Sakura menuju salah satu sofa yang ada disana. Hinata hanya mengikuti, memandang punggung sahabatnya dengan cemas.

" Ayo sekarang ceritakan," tuntut Ino.

Hinata dan Ino terdiam menunggu Sakura. Susah juga jika melihat gadis yang selalu bersemangat ini berubah menjadi murung. Sakura menghela nafas berat berkali-kali.

" Sudah tiga bulan Sasuke-kun tidak pulang, dan alasannya selalu sama," air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dipipi Sakura, mengingat pemuda yang sejak SMA menjadi kekasihnya itu. " Dia hanya memintaku untuk menunggu tanpa memberi kejelasan. Terkadang aku ragu apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku sudah bosan,"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kirigakure, pada saat yang sama**

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah duduk di pinggir jendela sebuah kamar. Mata onyx-nya menatap kearah luar jendela, melayangkan fikirannya jauh dari sana.

"Kau masih belum siap Teme?" kata seorang pemuda berambut durian dari ujung pintu kamarnya. "Pertemuan akan segera dimulai, segeralah bersiap."

" Hai Dobe, apakah ini harus?" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

" Apa maksudmu?" alis Naruto bertaut. Sebenarnya dia bosan dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Helaan pelan terdengar disana.

" Ohh, ayolah Teme. Kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali. Bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya sekarang?"

" Hn,"

" Ayo bersemangatlah. Oh ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu nanti. Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang ke Konoha," senyum lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto. Ia telah berjanji pada gadisnya bahwa hari ini akan pulang, setelah tiga hari berada di Kiri.

" Titip salamku untuknya," kata Sasuke sambil memandang sebuah foto yang ada di handphonenya. Naruto menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Ia mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan pemuda Uchiha itu.

" Setelah ini selesai kau dipastikan bisa pulang, jadi bersabarlah sebentar lagi." ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadisnya. Lagi pula ia sudah bosan berada di sana, sudah bosan selalu mencari alasan. Dan ia tahu, semakin banyak alasan yang ia lontarkan, semakin dalam luka yang ia buat dihati gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terlihat begitu terang, bulan bersinar dengan lingkaran yang sempurna. Menaungi para pengunjung taman hiburan dengan sinar kuning keemasannya. Langit cerah menampakkan kilau bintang yang setia bertengger disana.

Sakura terlihat duduk termenung disalah satu bangku dekat air mancur dipusat taman hiburan. Berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir coklat panas yang ada digenggaman. Menatap getir pasangan yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

" Ck, akhirnya aku terpaksa harus ikut. Kalo begini bukan _triple date_ namanya, tapi _double date_ plus satu obat nyamuk," dengus Sakura kesal.

Gadis itu terpaksa ikut karena Ino mengancamnya, serta beberapa paksaan dari Hinata membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk menolak. Dan begitulah dia terdampar disana. Menunggu kedua sahabatnya dengan muka dilipat. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata bersenang-senang, tak menghiraukannya.

Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, tanpa Sakura sadari seorang pemuda tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sorot rindu terpancar jelas dari iris kelamnya.

Dengan santai pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Sakura. Memandang gadis itu lekat. " Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja diputus oleh pacarnya karena wanita lain,"

Secara refleks Sakura menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya. Dengan segera raut bingung dan kaget tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Sejenak senyum terukir dibibirnya, namun kemudian berganti dengan senyum sinis dengan seketika.

" Apa urusanmu?" nada sinis terdengar jelas disana.

" Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

" Untuk apa merindukan orang yang tidak pernah ada untukku?" Sakura kini memandang tajam pemuda disebelahnya.

" Kau tahu kan aku ada urusan yang pent-"

" Yah aku tahu, urusan yang sangat penting sehingga kau berani meninggalkanku selama tiga bulan," potong Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Nada bicaranya sudah naik satu oktaf. Sedikit menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang disana.

Sasuke menghela pelan mendengar lontaran amarah gadis dihadapannya. Ia merasa, sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan itu dari Sakura. Dengan cepat tangan Sasuke meraih pinggul Sakura. Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar dekat dengan gadis merah muda itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih tengkuk gadis itu, membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Berusaha mengartikan tindakan pemuda itu padanya. Sesaat kemudian isakan tangis terdengar pelan, sangat pelan sehingga orang lain tidak menyadarinya. Namun Sasuke bisa. Ia bisa merasakannya, ia juga bisa merasakan rasa rindu yang dirasakan gadis itu. Tangannya membelai lembut surai merah muda Sakura.

" Kenapa lama sekali Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan. " Kau membuatku seperti orang gila,"

" Maafkan aku Sakura, yang penting aku sudah kembali. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap iris onyx dihadapannya. Mencari tanda kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil. Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tangan Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura, menghapus air mata yang masih tergenang di mata indah itu. Seulas senyum tergambar dibibir sepasang kekasih itu.

" Jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?"

" Karena aku bisa merasakan aroma tubuhmu, jadi aku bisa tahu keberadaanmu. Kau tidak akan bisa sembunyi atau lari dariku," kata Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

" Ku kira setelah tiga bulan tingkat kesombonganmu akan turun, tapi ternyata malah semakin naik," Sakura memajukan bibirnya, membuat wajah kesal dengan sempurna.

" Kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang seperti ini," tangan Sasuke menarik gemas pipi Sakura.

" Kau, jangan coba-coba untuk..."

" KYAAA~ ADA MAYAAATT.." Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menoleh mencari asal suara. Tak berapa lama banyak orang yang berkerumun disana. Polisi juga segera datang setelah menerima laporan. Kemudian pengelola taman hiburan memberikan pengumuman bahwa taman akan ditutup demi kepentingan penyelidikan.

.

.

.

.

.

_"... menurut hasil otopsi, korban dinyatakan meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Di leher korban terdapat bekas gigitan. Sampai saat ini polisi masih mencari apa..."_

Klik..

" Tsunade-sama, apakah ini.." Ino menatap getir layar televisi yang baru saja dimatikan. Berita itu adalah tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan di taman tempat mereka jalan-jalan tadi.

" Dari ciri-cirinya dapat dipastikan iya. Cih, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak," kata Tsunade dengan nada kesal. Menopangkan dagunya pada kepalan kedua tangannya.

" Kalau begitu kita juga harus segera bergerak," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Memandang semua yang ada disana bergantian.

" Sakura-chan, kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita harus menyusun rencana dengan matang. Lagi pula kita belum tahu markas mereka," kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

" Tapi kalau begini, jumlah korban akan semakin banyak Hinata,"

" Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, Sakura. Kita harus menyusun rencana dengan matang. Untuk sementara kalian berjaga-jaga secara bergantian setiap malam, bawa beberapa anak buahku untuk membantu kalian." perintah Tsunade pada tiga gadis dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata melakukan penjagaan secara bergantian. Dan selama itu pula tujuh manusia sudah menjadi korban. Suasana kota Konoha menjadi mencekam akibat teror penghisap darah.

Hari ini giliran Sakura yang melakukan penjagaan. Ditemani beberapa anak buah Tsunade, mereka memantau daerah-daerah vital yang ada di Konoha, terutama tempat dimana korban mungkin berada.

Selama ini ciri-ciri korban selalu sama, yaitu seorang gadis berusia antara 18-22 tahun. Dan semua gadis itu memakai gelang yang sama persis, seperti penanda bahwa mereka akan menjadi sasaran.

" Aku akan membeli minuman sebentar, kalian tunggu disini." perintah Sakura hanya di balas anggukan oleh dua orang disebelahnya.

" Apakah hari ini juga akan muncul?" gerutu Sakura pelan.

Sakura baru saja akan memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin minuman saat ia melihat seorang gadis berjalan melewatinya. Iris indahnya langsung tertuju pada pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut.

" Gelang itu.." dengan bergegas Sakura mengikuti gadis itu pergi. Jarak yang di buatnya cukup jauh, memastikan tidak ada yang curiga padanya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu gang diantara dua gedung. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya mengintip dari balik bangunan.

Walaupun gelap, Sakura bisa melihat siluet seseorang disana. Dari postur tubuhnya, Sakura yakin dia adalah laki-laki. Namun Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

" Untuk apa gadis itu menemuinya?"

Kini sosok itu telah merengkuh si gadis dalam pelukannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu. Sakura bisa melihat kilatan taring yang muncul. Siap untuk merenggut satu nyawa disana.

" Ck, tidak ada waktu untuk memanggil yang lain. Terpaksa harus aku bereskan sendiri," Sakura segera mengeluarkan pistol sedari tadi ia simpan di pergelangan kakinya. Dengan sigap berlari sambil membidikkan pistolnya ke arah sosok hitam itu.

Suara letusan terdengar beberapa kali, menghentikan kegiatan sosok itu. Dengan cepat dia melompat ke atas salah satu gedung, memandang Sakura yang terlihat kesal karena tembakannya tidak mengenai sasaran. Kemudian sosok itu pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat shock.

Ketika sosok itu pergi, tak sengaja tudungnya tersingkap. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menurut Sakura sangat familier.

" Mata itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

" Sasuke.."

" Hn," pemuda itu masih saja berkutat dengan laptop yang ada didepannya. Tak menghiraukan Sakura yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

" Hentikan pekerjaanmu dan tatap aku," ujar Sakura sembari merebut laptop dari tangan pacarnya itu.

" Apa maumu?"

" Semalam kau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar. Wajahnya menatap serius pemuda dihadapannya.

" Aku keluar dengan si Dobe, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu," balas Sasuke santai.

" Apa Naruto pernah pergi ketika kalian bersama?" kali ini alis Sasuke bertaut.

" Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?" tuntut Sasuke.

" Hem, tidak ada apa-apa,"

" Sejak kejadian pembunuhan itu kau jadi aneh Sakura, wajahmu juga terlihat lelah. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" perlahan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

" Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke. Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan darimu." ujar Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemuda dibelakangnya. Berusaha melepaskan pikiran yang terus mengganjalnya sejak tadi malam.

.

.

.

.

.

" DOBE.." teriak Sasuke saat ia memasuki kamar pemuda pirang itu.

" Ada apa Teme? Jangan berteriak padaku,"

" Apa kau semalam bertemu Sakura?" Naruto terlihat shock mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" Eh.. err... itu.. sebenarnya.."

Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih kerah Naruto, menariknya sedikit lebih kencang. " Ceritakan padaku, baka,"

Naruto menghela nafas berat. " Ya, kemarin aku memang bertemu dengannya," kata Naruto setelah diam beberapa saat.

" Pantas saja dia bertanya padaku tentang dirimu, kenapa kau ceroboh sekali Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. Berjalan gontai menuju salah satu sofa bergaya klasik dikamar itu. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mengenaliku," kata Naruto setelah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. " Cih, tembakannya cepat sekali. Untung tidak mengenaiku,"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. " Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan, Dobe. Sudah lama kita bersembunyi, dan ternyata orang yang memburu kita adalah pacar kita sendiri. Hidup ini tidak adil."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on **_

_" Ini adalah data para pemburu vampire yang perlu kalian waspadai selain pemimpin mereka" _

_Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mendesis pelan ketika membaca tiga nama teratas yang ada dikertas yang mereka pegang._

_**Daftar Pemburu Vampire**_

_**1. Haruno Sakura**_

_**2. Hyuga Hinata**_

_**3. Yamanaka Ino**_

_**4. ...**_

_" Mereka..."_

_" Kalian bertiga pasti kenal dengan tiga nama pertama karena mereka satu sekolah dengan kalian. Aku harap kalian waspada, karena mereka sangat berbahaya." _

_Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai hanya bisa terdiam tanpa menjawab peringatan yang baru saja disampaikan. _

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah termenung menatap makanan dihadapannya. Sudah dua minggu sejak penemuan mayat di taman hiburan dan seminggu sejak ia bertemu sosok dengan iris yang sangat familier baginya.

Walau gelap, Sakura yakin ia melihat iris berwarna biru langit. Iris yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto. Sejak kecil ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang vampire. Yah terlepas dari bekas cakaran aneh yang ada di kedua belah pipinya.

" Sakura-chan, apa makanannya tidak enak? Sedari tadi kau hanya memainkannya saja." ujar Hinata cemas. Hinata tahu betul ada yang sedang mengganjal pikiran gadis Haruno itu.

" Ohh, tidak Hinata. Makanan ini enak sekali. Arigatou," kata Sakura dengan jada datar. Matanya terlihat kosong.

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Sakura-chan, aku tahu betul sifatmu. Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke-san?" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Jarang sekali ia lihat Sakura begitu frustasi, kecuali ketika gadis merah muda itu ditinggal Sasuke selama tiga bulan lamanya.

" Bukan Hinata, aku dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ini tentang orang lain Hinata. Aku sedang memikirkan Naruto" sontak Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Mata lavendernya kini menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

" Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kau tidak bertemu dengannya kan? Kau tidak menembaknya kan?" raut panik, takut dan khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah Hinata.

" Tidak Hinata, aku tida- Tunggu, kenapa kau berfikir jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menembaknya? Kau tahu sesuatu Hinata?" dengan satu tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ia sadar betul apa yang ia katakan sudah memancing rasa curiga sahabatnya itu. 'Sakura tidak boleh tahu,' batin Hinata.

" Hinata, ceritakan padaku? Atau aku akan benar-benar menembak Naruto jika ia muncul dihadapanku." Sakura menatap Hinata tajam. Ia tidak suka bersikap seperti itu pada Hinata. Tapi ia harus melakukan itu.

" Sakura.. tenanglah.." Hinata berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha membuat sedikit jarak.

" Hinata, aku minta padamu ceritakan apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto. Sejujurnya seminggu lalu aku bertemu sosok vampire yang sedang menghisap darah. Aku melakukan beberapa kali tembakan, namun dia berhasil menghindar. Ketika ia pergi, aku sempat melihat matanya. Iris mata biru langit, iris mata yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto."

" Kau mungkin salah lihat Sakura. Naruto tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, Naruto hanya manusia biasa."

" Hinata.. katakanlah yang sebenarnya.. Aku mohon,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, cafe tempat mereka berkumpul telah dikepung oleh beberapa orang tak dikenal. Seorang diantara mereka tengah mengarahkan senjata pada Hinata.

Tak butuh waktu lama, desisan peluru terdengar pelan. Menembus kaca, mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Darah segar mengalir dari lengan baju Hinata.

" HINATAA.." teriak Sakura menghampiri gadis yang kini tengah terduduk sambil memegang lengannya. " Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

" Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan. Awas dibelakangmu.."

Secara refleks Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati beberapa orang yang siap melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Sakura meraih meja yang ada di dekatnya, menjadikan meja itu perisai mereka.

" Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Tuan pasti akan senang bila aku bisa membunuh kalian." suara itu terdengar berat dan penuh dengan ambisi. Sakura mengintip dari balik meja, berusaha mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

" Kankuro," desis Sakura lirih. Tatapan tak percaya ia layangkan pada pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Hinata yang kini semakin lemas. Nampaknya luka yang dialaminya cukup dalam. Disekeliling lukanya nampak mulai membiru. " Sial, peluru tadi pasti sudah diolesi racun," gerutu Sakura.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara gaduh dari luar cafe. Terdengar pula rintihan kesakitan dari luar sana.

" Kankuro, jangan coba-coba ganggu mereka" sekali lagi Sakura mengintip dari balik meja, menghembuskan nafas lega melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke berdiri disana, Naruto berada tak jauh darinya.

Iris mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata biru langit Naruto. Dari iris emerald itu Naruto bisa membaca jika ada yang salah. Dengan sekejap mata, kini Naruto sudah berada di sebelah Hinata. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas, apalagi ketika melihat lengan Hinata yang terluka.

" Hinata.. Dengarkan aku, buka matamu." pinta Naruto.

" Oh, sekarang tengah terjadi drama. Manis sekali,"

" Kankuro, KAU..." Naruto sudah siap menerjang. Kilatan marah merubah matanya menjadi semerah darah.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Senyum sinis ia layangkan pada Naruto. Merasa tak takut pada ancaman pemuda itu.

" Dobe, tenangalah. Sekarang kita pergi dulu. Kita selamatkan Hinata," ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di antara mereka. Naruto hanya mengangguk, kemudian membawa Hinata pergi dari sana.

" Kankuro, sekali lagi kau mengganggu mereka, kau akan berurusan dengan kami." ancam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Sakura.

Beberapa dari mereka hendak mengejar sebelum akhirnya Kankuro menghentikan mereka. " Biarkan saja.. Sebentar lagi permainan sebenarnya akan dimulai."

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana lukanya Sakura? " desak Naruto ketika gadis merah muda itu mengikat bagian atas luka Hinata dengan sehelai kain. Diikatnya kuat-kuat, memastikan racun itu tidak menyebar ke jantung Hinata.

" Kita harus menghisap racunnya keluar. Tapi semua peralatanku ada di cafe dan sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya. Tubuh Hinata tidak akan kuat apabila menunggu selama itu."

" Biar aku saja," tangan Naruto meraih lengan Hinata. Menancapkan gigi taring yang kini sudah memanjang pada lengan gadis itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat itu. Shock, tak percaya. Semua dugaannya kini terbukti. Dan kini ia yakin sosok yang dilihatnya waktu itu adalah Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Sakura meraih pistol yang berada dipergelangan kakinya. Mengarahkan ujung senapan tersebut pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

" SAKURA, HENTIKAN !" teriak Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan. Segera diraihnya pistol dari tangan Sakura, membuangnya ke sudut ruangan.

" Tapi Sasuke.. dia.. dia adalah vampire," Sakura menatap getir Naruto yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Hinata.

" Jika begitu.. apa kau juga akan membunuhku Sakura?"

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Kerena aku juga seorang vampire," Sakura terduduk lemas menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Dia adalah seorang pemburu vampire, dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sendiri adalah buruannya.

" Jika memang kau ingin membunuhku, silahkan Sakura. Aku akan menerima kematianku dengan senang hati,"

Dada Sakura terasa sesak. Bagaimana dia bisa membunuh kekasihnya? Bagaimana dia bisa membunuh orang yang sangat ia cintai? Tapi orang itu adalah musuhnya. Orang yang harus dimusnahkan dari bumi ini.

" Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa?" terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura lontarkan. Terlalu banyak sehingga hanya kata itu yang keluar.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura, kemudian menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri. Diangkat dagu gadis itu agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu. Sasuke bisa melihat raut sedih, bingung, khawatir serta emosi lain yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

" Akupun baru tahu jika kau pemburu vampire, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Namun cinta tidak bisa diingkari Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau lepas dariku. Dan hanya itu yang aku tahu,"

Isakan tangis kini terdengar jelas dari Sakura. Air mata kini mulai membasahi pipi gadis itu. Dipeluknya bungsu Uchiha dengan erat. Meluapkan semua emosinya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Merasakan aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

" Apa kau masih menerimaku Sakura?"

" Baka," Sakura memukul pelan pundak pemuda itu. Merasa sebal karena pemuda itu menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan. " Aku akan tetap menerimamu, baka. Aku tetap mencintaimu, dan hanya itu yang aku tahu." senyum tipis tersungging diwajah Sasuke, merasa lega mendengar pernyataan gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dan sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian membunuh gadis-gadis itu? Kenapa mereka memakai gelang yang sama? Apa mereka sudah menjadi incaran sejak awal? Apa mereka memiliki keistimewaan?" tuntut Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sedang Hinata tengah tertidur diranjang Naruto. Untungnya pemuda itu bisa menghisap keluar semua racun yang ada di tubuh Hinata. Ia juga telah menyuntikkan semacam _anti biotik_ vampire kedalam tubuh gadisnya itu.

" Mereka memang memiliki keistimewaan Sakura. Mereka adalah half-blood, setengah manusia setengah vampire. Dan sebenarnya kami tidak membunuh mereka, melainkan membangkitkan mereka. Kami memasukkan darah vampire agar mereka menjadi vampire seutuhnya"

" Tapi Naruto, mereka mati,"

" Tidak Sakura, mereka akan bangkit lagi jika darah vampire telah tercampur sempurna. Seperti mati suri,"

" Lalu kenapa hanya wanita Naruto? Apa half-blood tidak ada yang laki-laki?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sepertinya dia sendiri yang akan menjelaskan semua pada Sakura.

" Half-blood laki-laki tidak perlu 'disuntik' darah vampire Sakura. Mereka akan menjadi vampire dengan sendirinya setelah mereka berumur 17 tahun."

" Lalu kalian..."

" Kami adalah silver blood. Darah murni keturunan ke dua." kini giliran Sasuke yang angkat bicara. " Kelompokmu pasti sudah tahu akan kebangkitan raja vampire. Raja vampire adalah keturunan pertama, pure blood. Dan orang itu adalah Sabaku Gaara,"

Sakura terduduk lemas mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Permainan takdir macam apa ini. Sahabatnya adalah vampire, kekasihnya sendiri adalah vampire, dan sekarang saudara jauhnya juga seorang vampire.

" Gaara..." desis Sakura tak percaya.

" Ya. Jika raja vampire bangkit seluruh dunia akan dikuasai oleh bangsa vampire. Akan terjadi ketidakseimbangan. Kami para silver blood tidak setuju dengan itu. Tapi Kankuro setuju. Dan kami tidak bisa menentang perintah pure blood."

" Bagaimana menghentikannya Sasuke? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Ketika Sasuke hendak menjawab, Naruto mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam. " Ada yang datang, kita bahas ini nanti. Kita harus pergi dari sini,"

Naruto melesat mendekati Hinata yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kemudian menekan tombol tersembunyi dibawah kap lampu tidurnya. Perlahan lantai dekat ranjang bergeser, membuka sebuah lorong rahasia.

" Cepat masuk," perintah Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk paham, menarik lengan Sakura mnegikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk. Ketika mereka masuk, pintu itu kembali menutup dengam sempurna. Tak meninggalkan celah.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka keluar dari lorong. Ternyata lorong tersebut berakhir di hutan belakang rumah Naruto.

" Ke rumah Sasuke," Naruto mengusulkan.

" Jangan Dobe, mereka juga pasti kesana," hening sejenak.

" Bagaimana kalau ke cafe?" saran Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya. " Toh mereka sudah kesana. Lagi pula ada ruang rahasia. Kita bisa menyusun rencana."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

" Baiklah, kita ke cafe," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di cafe, Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek keadaan. Kemudian menyuruh mereka masuk setelah ia rasa keadaan aman. Sakura membimbing mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan staff only di daun pintunya.

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap dan acak-acakan. 'Mereka pasti sudah masuk kesini' batin Sakura.

Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah rak buku yang ada disalah satu sudut. Mengambil satu buku, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di sampul buku tersebut.

Perlahan rak buku terbuka, membuat sedikit celah yang dapat dimasuki oleh orang dewasa. Sakura memberi isyarat agar mereka segera masuk ke dalam. Kemudian Sakura meletakkan kembali buku tersebut, dan perlahan pintu itu kembali tertutup.

Ruangan itu mirip sebuah kamar, ada tempat tidur, televisi, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Peralatan kedokteran berada disalah satu sudut ruangan.

" SAKURAA..." tiba-tiba Ino menghambur dari balik lemari. Memeluk sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan erat. " Aku kira kau sudah mati," air mata mengalir deras dari kedua iris aquamarine miliknya. " Saat aku kemari cafe sudah berantakan, didepan aku melihat bercak darah dilantai dan bekas tembakan ada dimana-mana. Aku sangat khawatir dengan kalian,"

" Ino tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura mendudukkan Ino disalah satu sofa di tengan ruangan. Sai berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Ia keluar dari persembunyian saat Ino berlari memeluk Sakura tadi.

Kini semua telah berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Ino mematap khawatir Hinata yang baru saja Naruto baringkan di tempat tidur. Ino melirik Sakura, meminta penjelasan tentang keadaan gadis lavender itu. Kemudian Sakura menceritakan semuanya.

" Jadi apa Gaara bisa dihentikan?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

" Yang perlu dihentikan adalah iblis yang ada didalam tubuh Gaara, sayang." ucap Sai berusaha memberikan jawaban kepada kekasihnya.

" Bagaimana Sai? Apakah ada jalan?" Sai terdiam.

" Ada. Sebenarnya Gaara hanya wadah untuk iblis itu. Ketika iblis itu bangkit, Kankuro berniat memanfaatkannya. Satu-satunya jalan menghentikannya adalah dengan memurnikan iblis itu." kini Naruto yang angkat bicara.

" Memurnikan?" alis Sakura bertaut.

" Ya Sakura," Sasuke mengikat jemari Sakura dengan jemarinya. Seperti meminta tenaga untuk mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya. " Kita harus memurnikan iblis itu" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

" Tapi bagaimana kita dapat memurnikannya?"

" Dengan bantuan Angel," ujar Sasuke datar.

" Angel? Bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya Sasuke?" Sasuke memandang Naruto, seolah ia meminta sahabat pirangnya itu untuk melanjutkan.

Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke, hanya mengangguk pelan. " Sebenarnya kami sudah menemukan para Angel, Sakura. Apa kau masih ingat kepergian Sasuke ke Kiri beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " Saat itu para silver blood sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Mencari keberadaan para Angel. Dalam legenda, Angel hanya ada beberapa saja pada tiap generasi. Dengan susah payah akhirnya kami bisa menemukan keberadaan para Angel,"

" Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kita ketempat Angel itu,"

" Tidak perlu, Ino," ujar Sai sambil menahan tangan kekasihnya.

Alis Ino berkerut, memandang Sai dengan tatapan bingung. " Kenapa tidak perlu Sai?"

" Karena..." Sai melirik Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, seolah meminta izin pada pemuda berambut dark blue itu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Sai menghela nafas berat, kemudian memandang kekasihnya. " Karena.. semua Angel digenerasi ini sudah berkumpul disini,"

" Apa maksudmu Sai?" Sakura melayangkan pandangan tak percaya kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang berada diseberangnya. " Apa maksudmu semua Angel sudah berada disini?"

" Sakura, tenanglah" pinta Sasuke. Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha mengatur emosi yang bergejolak didalam hatinya.

" Kalian adalah para Angel, Sakura. Kau, Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Angel generasi sebelum kalian, hanya Tsunade-baachan yang tersisa." Naruto angkat bicara. " Karena itulah Tsunade-baachan melatih kalian. Karena kalian adalah Angel selanjutnya."

" Kalian sekarang diincar, karena kekuatan kalian bisa saja dialih fungsikan. Kalian memang bisa memurnikan sang iblis, tapi kalian juga bisa membuat kekuatan iblis itu semakin hebat."

" Kita harus menggagalkan rencana Kankuro membangkitkan sang iblis. Kita harus menyusun rencana dengan matang." Ujar Sai diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua rencana sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Kondisi Hinata pun sudah membaik. Tsunade-sama juga menyetujui rencana mereka. Sakura juga baru tahu bahwa Tsunade-sama telah tahu sejak lama bahwa Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai adalah seorang vampire.

Malam itu terlihat bulan hampir penuh. Sasuke menatap langit dengan perasaan gelisah. Sulit baginya membayangkan Sakura menghadapi atau bahkan bertarung dengan Gaara. Bisa-bisa gadis itu terbunuh dan ia akan kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sasuke mengacak asal rambutnya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya.

" Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Sorot khawatir nampak dimata emerald gadis itu.

" Aku memikirkan rencana kita, Sakura."

Alis Sakura berkerut, " Rencana? Apa ada yang salah dengan rencana kita Sasuke?"

" Jelas salah Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk melawan Gaara? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku seperti orang gila, apalagi menyaksikan hal itu terja-"

Kata-kata Sasuke tertahan kerena bibirnya kini telah dikunci oleh bibir Sakura. Ciuman lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mau tak mau Sasuke membalas ciuman itu. Satu lengannya menarik Sakura lebih dekat padanya, seakan tubuh mereka adalah satu bagian.

" Kau terlalu khawatir Sasuke, kau bukan seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal. Sasuke yang selalu dingin dan tidak punya ekspresi," Sakura tersenyum menggoda, melayangkan tatapan nakal pada Sasuke.

" Kau menantangku?" Sakura hanya menaikkan sedikit pundaknya sebagai jawaban. Kini giliran bibir Sasuke melumat gemas bibir Sakura. Merengkuh rasa gadis itu sebanyak dia bisa.

" Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Sakura,"

" Dan kau harus berjanji tidak akan menghisap darah orang lain," kini giliran alis Sasuke berkerut.

" Maksudmu? Aku bisa mati jika tidak minum darah Sakura? Atau kau mau aku meminum darah donor?"

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. " Tidak akan Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu meminum darah donor. Akulah yang akan menjadi donormu, kau bisa meminum darahku,"

Sasuke menatap dingin gadisnya, tak percaya bahwa Sakura dengan senang hati menawarkan darahnya. Sejurus kemudian senyum tipis nampak di wajah Sasuke.

" Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku mencobanya sekarang?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke telah mengigit tengkuk gadis itu. Menghisap darah yang mengalir disana, tidak terlalu banyak. Karena baginya darah Sakura terasa sangat mengenyangkan.

" Sudah?" tanya Sakura heran.

" Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. " Kau terlalu banyak makan ceri, sehingga darahmu punya rasa yang sama. Mengenyangkan," Sakura memajukan bibirnya, wajahnya mulai merona mendengar godaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu bulan benar-benar sudah terlihat sempurna. Mereka bergegas menuju puri dipinggir kota Konoha, tempat ritual kebangkitan akan berlangsung.

Sai dan Naruto bertugas mengalihkan Vampire yang sedang berjaga. Sedangkan Sasuke mengawal Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tsunade menuju tempat upacara.

Tempat upacara berada di tengah puri yang merupakan sebuah tanah lapang. Sesampainya disana, mereka bisa melihat Gaara tengah berdiri di sebuah panggung. Rambutnya yang semula merah, kini berubah menjadi hitam.

Tak berapa lama, upacarapun dimulai. Mantra-mantra mulai terdengar. Naruto dan Sai kini sudah bergabung bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak bergabung Sasuke, Naruto, Sai? Ajak pula keempat gadis manis itu." Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Gaara. Dengan langkah ragu mereka melangkah mendekat. Beberapa vampire mulai menyingkir, memberikan mereka jalan. Kankuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sebelah Gaara.

" Halo Sakura, lama tak bertemu denganmu. Tak kusangka kau adalah seorang pemburu vampire. Dan aku juga tak menyangka kau juga seorang Angel,"

" Dan akupun tak menyangka kau adalah seorang vampire, Gaara" sergah Sakura sinis.

" Kau semakin sinis saja Sakura. Aku tahu apa niat kalian kesini. Tapi sebelum kalian melakukan itu, aku punya tawaran untuk kalian," kini Kankuro mulai angkat bicara. " Kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami, dan kalian akan selamat. Kalian bisa hidup enak dan nyaman," kata Kankuro dengan nada manis yang terlihat sekali bahwa itu dibuat-buat.

" Cih, lebih baik kami mati daripada harus menjadi budakmu," kata Ino sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kankuro.

" Baiklah, jika itu maumu gadis manis. BUNUH MEREKAA.." perintah Kankuro.

Pertarunganpun terjadi, sedangkan Kankuro mulai melakukan upacara kebangkitan yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kankuro, menghajarnya sampai pemuda itu tak berdaya. Kakuatan Kankuro sudah habis ia gunakan untuk upacara itu, sehingga ia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

Sementara ditengah panggung, Gaara terlihat mulai kesakitan. Gumpalan hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya, seperti mendesak untuk keluar.

" Kita harus segera melakukan pemurnian. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai lindungi kami. Sakura, Hinata, Ino kita mulai,"

Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tsunade membentuk sebuah persegi mengelilingi Gaara. Cahaya putih mulai menyelubungi mereka. Semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin terang. Semakin terang mengalahkan bayangan hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara. Terlalu terang, sampai-sampai mengalahkan sinar bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana kalau besok kita triple date? Kita pergi ke pantai," usul Ino langsung disambut semangat oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura, Hinata dan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka berdua.

" Karena tidak ada yang protes berarti semua setuju. Baiklah besok kita berangkat pagi, kita bisa menginap di villa milikku,"

" Ino... apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata, khawatir seperti biasa. Naruto merangkul pundak gadis itu erat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis lavender itu. Entah apa yang di bisikkan Naruto, namun yang pasti pipi Hinata merona merah persis seperti udang rebus. Semua orang tertawa melihat Hinata mencubit pipi Naruto dengan keras. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mengaduh berkali-kali.

" Semua kembali seperti semula," kata Sakura pelan, saking pelannya tidak ada yang mampu mendengar. Namun Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya mendengar perkataan itu dengan jelas. Diraihnya kepala Sakura dan ia sandarkan pada pundaknya.

" Semua telah berakhir Sakura, tidak akan ada pembantaian lagi, tidak akan ada pertempuran lagi, vampire dan manusia akan hidup berdampingan." ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup ujung kepala Sakura.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura. Ia masih bersama pemuda yang cintai, yah walaupun sekerang ia menjadi kantung darah pemuda raven itu. Hal itu tak masalah baginya. Asalkan pemuda itu tetap berada disisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 Tahun Kemudian...**

" Sasuke, kau menghisap terlalu banyak," ujar Sakura lirih. Badannya terasa lemas karena darahnya terlalu banyak dihisap oleh Sasuke.

" Maafkan aku Sakura, entah mengapa malam ini aku merasa haus sekali," tangan dingin Sasuke menyeka peluh yang keluar di kening Sakura. Wajah gadis itu nampak sedikit pucat. Juga terlihat sedikit raut lelah disana.

Wajar saja, Sakura baru saja melewati pesta resepsi pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Pesta diadakan secara mewah dan meriah, mengingat kedudukan keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia.

Sakura merasa sangat gembira karena semua sahabatnya datang, termasuk Naruto dan Hinata yang kini telah dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan. Rambut dan matanya sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

Ino dan Sai juga nampak gembira. Ino terlihat sedikit gemuk akibat perutnya yang membuncit. Ya, gadis Yamanaka itu tengah hamil 5 bulan.

" Sakura,"

" Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" mata Sakura menatap sayu pemuda yang kini tengah memeluknya.

" Kau tahu, aku iri dengan Naruto dan Sai"

" Kenapa kau iri dengan mereka berdua Sasuke?" Sakura menatap heran pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. Ia tahu betul sifat Sasuke. Hal yang sangat aneh jika suaminya itu iri kepada Naruto dan Sai.

" Karena..." Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya, namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. " Karena mereka sudah memiliki anak. Bukankah sebaiknya kita mulai mencoba untuk membuat satu," iblis dalam tubuh Sasuke mulai berteriak memberikan semangat.

" A- apa.. apa maksudmu Sasuke... KYAAA 3..." sekali lagi pertempuran Angel dan iblis terjadi. Tapi nampaknya kali ini iblis yang akan menjadi pemenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Ohayou minna~**

**Fiuh~ akhirnya Akemi bisa publish ff ini, sebenarnya ff ini udah selesai lama. Tpi gara2 tugas yg numpuk jdinya baru bisa sekarang hehe...**

**Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang Akemi lupa namanya hehehe #ditimpukreaders. Semoga gak terlalu banyak typo yang bertebaran di ff kali ini, karena di ff kemarin Akemi sadar banyak typo yg bertebaran #nangis guling" #alay #ditimpukreaders (lagi -_-"), **

**Niat awalnya mau bikin semi action tapi ternyata hasilnya malah kaya gini, rasa-rasanya keluar dari apa yang ada dipikiran Akemi. Bagian pemurnian juga geje banget, tapi Akemi suka endingnya hohoho #hentaimodeon *ketawasetan**

**Yah semoga saja minna suka ^_^ ( kalo udah baca, mohon di review ya *deep bow*, jgn tinggalkan ff ini tanpa jejak kalian :p)**

**Sampai jumpa di ff Akemi selanjutnya... Jaa~ nee~, Sayonara~ Adios~ Good Bye~**


End file.
